Blood Stained Flowers, a Bakura Story
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: [Discontinued!][For those of you who actually liked this garbage, I may eventually get around to rediting it and then repost it when it's not so crappy.]
1. Chapter One: Escaped

_Whoever thought the thief king, Bakura, would save some girl in a dungeon? Certainly not him. Now he's got a thief girl on his hands, and his code of honor won't let him abandon her. Now what's he to do? Does he abandon her to the harsh Egyptian desert and the Pharaoh, or does he let her stay, a lone girl in a group of thirty cut throat men?_

Angela: I'm rewriting my oldish fic, Blood Stained Flowers, and editing it, because I didn't like how it was before, which is why I didn't post it, but now I am.

YB: So, this is back in my own time, when I'm still a thief, and not the yami of a pathetic kid?

Ryou: Oh, that hurts YB. That hurts.

YB: Good.

Angela: Shut up, quit bickering, and let me speak. _After_ I change the channel. -changes channel.- Ok. Now, on to business. I do own Yumiko, and Zakari. Ok?

Zakari: I'm not owned…

Yami Yugi: -making a paper mache thingy.-

Zakari: What is that?

Yami Yugi: -holds up thingy which says:- Angela does not own any and all YGO characters that are not OCs, and blah, blah, blah.

Zakari: How'd you make that out of paper mache?

Yami Yugi: -shrug.- I'm talented.

(EDIT)

Angela: I'm going back, and once again, rewriting bits and things to fix plotholes, spelling issues and the like. I may or may not change things around a bit in the older chapters, so you might wanna reread it, just in case I do.

* * *

The early morning peace was shattered by a yell of "Hey you! Stop!" A girl, looking about 18 or so and wearing mostly rags, ran, clutching some fruit. She felt someone grab her, and struggled to get free, kicking and biting at the hands that held her.

_"Let go!"_ The guards ignored her cries, tightening their grips as they dragged her into the throne room.

"Pharaoh, we hate to disturb you…"

"But we found this… This _titch_ stealing from the Royal Gardens." Atem looked up from what he had been doing. The girl glared.

"Bow to the Pharaoh!" the guards snapped.

"Not likely. I don't bow to those unworthy." Atem's eyes flashed, and then he nodded to the guard. The guards dragged her away to a dungeon cell, where they locked the door and headed off.

"That'll teach you proper respect, street rat."

She refused to answer, simply sitting in a corner, waiting silently. Her black hair was a mess, sticking up all over, and looking in a dirty puddle, she sawthe rest of herwas as well. Covered in half healed cuts in various places covered byfresh bruises from the guards, and a small scar on her left hand from a dagger wound. And covered in dust, dirt and grime from nights of travel. She sighed, leaning on the wall again.

"Yumiko, what'd you get into this time…?" she muttered. Most of her weapons had been taken, save a small dagger hidden in her boot, which was pretty much useless at this point. She got semi-comfortable, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

O.o.O.o.O

A large amount of yelling forced her from slumber and into the waking world, and she went to the cell door to see what was going on. As she watched, a few men, apparently thieves, came down.

"Free everyone down here who's still alive!" ordered aman with white hair and a red cloak.Yumiko stared. She knew his identity, but not his name, immediately. The Thief King. She'd fallen in love with him a long time ago, listening to stories of what he had done. The men opened a few doors, then left, leaving her alone. She kicked wall of her cell, shouting.

"Hey! You forgot me here!"

The Thief King,the only one left down there, turned, and cursed. He freed her, and she grinned cheekily at him.

"Thank you," she said, getting her weapons from the pile.

"What the hell is a woman doing down here?" he asked. He looked irritated. Most likely at the delay freeing her had caused.

"I stole from the gardens, then insulted the guy. You?"

"None of your business." He started to go, andYumiko followed him. He paused, hearing her behind him.

"Whatthe hellare you doing?"

"Hey, you know the way out," she answered with a shrug. He sighed and ignored her after that. He didn't have time for this. The two finally came up outside the palace walls. A bunch of men jumped up and the man nodded to them, still ignoring his new found companion. "Damn it Bakura, we thought they got y-!" the man stopped speaking as he saw Yumiko. Yumiko looked back at him, then at the other men, all staring at her with a look she understood all too well.

"Note to self: A lone female in a group of thieving men is _not_ a good thing…" she muttered.

"Hey, Bakura… Can we have her?" Bakura ignored the question, instead asking one of his own.

"Did we get what we came for?"

"Uhm… Well, no… They moved it while we were fighting the guards…" one of the men said quietly. Bakura cursed to himself.

"Let's move then. We'll find it soon enough," he said, grabbing the reins of a nearby horse. "That damn priest must have it."Yumiko cleared her throat.

"Uh, yeah… Can I get a ride to a town anywhere past a hundred miles from here?" she asked. Bakura looked at her. "Ever ride a horse?"

"Nope… Nothing other than a donkey." He turned his horse around, without looking back.

"Then you're on your own." She stared at him.

"Oh come on! You can't do that to me!" He looked down at her, a look of dry humor on his face.

"And why not?"

"You'd leave a girl on her own, in the middle of the desert, with the Pharaoh's bloody guards on her trail!" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, when you put it that way… Yes. Yes I would." The horse began to walk, and she stared after him, and then sputtered indignantly. She chased afterthe slow moving horse, keeping up.

"You're heartless!" she said, looking unhappy. He simply shrugged.

"Look girl. Out here, its kill or be killed. You'll have to survive on your own. We're in a hurry, we have our own problems. If you can't even ride a horse, you're more of a hindrance than anything else," Bakura answered firmly. She sighed. "I can learn real fast… It can't be much different than riding anything else, can it?"

"Other than the height, not much."

"And from the looks of it, you have no extra horse… I'd be riding with someone else, not on my own anyway." Bakura studied her, the horse pausing midstep.

"Hmm… Good point there. Fine, we'll take you to the nearest village past a hundred miles from this point. After that, you're on your own."

"Fine, good enough."

_If I get lucky... I'll get a ride farther than that. To someplace out of his reach. As long as he can keep the others off me, I think I'll make it.'_

Bakura held out a hand, and she grabbed it, as he hoisted her up onto his own horse. She sat back slightly, and then looked around slightly nervous.

"I suggest you lean back, it'll keep you from falling," he muttered, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her in place and to grab the reins. She shrugged and did as he told her. As the horse began to trot off, she closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm. She tried not to fall asleep, but didn't open her eyes.

"Go ahead and sleep, you look like you need it."

"Can I trust you?" She asked, opening one eye to look back at him. He just stared ahead.

"Can you afford not to?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really, no…"

"Just go to sleep."

She sighed in defeat and let the horse's rhythm lull her to sleep.

* * *

Angela: I wanted soooo bad to have her kiss him…

YB: I hate this… How do you know me so evilly well…?

Angela: It's called obsession, my dear Baku. Obsession.

YB: ….. Hmph… You shouldn't let me use my code of honor... Because my code of honor also says that if I save a woman, I can have her.

Angela: Never said you wouldn't, now did I?

YB: Goody. Very goody. Being the good guy has advantages after all.

Angela: Only to you.

YB: Maybe some fanfic authoress _aren't_ so bad after all?

Angela: Review and you'll get a plushie of Yami Bakura in a moose suit.


	2. Chapter Two: Pharaoh

Angela: YAY! Chapter 2 already. Is it good? I think I'm gonna put some good quotes in here… Like last night's little scene that came about during Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto: I did _not_ tell Lector to be suicidal! .

Angela: The way you said it? Yes, you did.

Seto: …

Reiyne: If I'm an Inu-Yasha muse, why am I here?

Angela: …. Shhh, The Daily Show is on…. O.o

Reiyne: … O.O

Angela: Yes Bush, we know Iran is not Iraq… silly show. I like this show.

Yami Yugi: She no owns anything but her OCs, and such. Blah, blah. She does own the plot/storyline, and a few souls, but yeah. She also owns the past of Bakura that she **_made up_**; otherwise the cannon part of his past is his.

Dream Sundancer: Thanks a lot for the praise. It means a lot. So, here's your plushie of Yami Bakura in a moose suit. Enjoy.

Lavender Youko: Yes, I know what ya mean. The formatting is making me angry, because it wasn't grouped like that until uploaded it, and I didn't get a chance to fix it before I posted. Well, as promised here is your Yami Bakura in a moose suit plushie. And did you really think what YB said was hilarious? Hope you like the quote. -Smiles-

_-Quote: _

_Seto: Life's a game, if you can't handle it, then don't play._

_Me: Dude, Seto just told Lector to be suicidal! O.o Cool! _

_(Yu-Gi-Oh, Settling the score episode.)-_

Yumiko opened her eyes, and blinked. She was no longer on a horse, but laying on a blanket, and a fire was going a few feet away. Though it was scorching in the day, at night the desert was freezing. She sat up, and looked around. The men were sitting around the fire, and Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she made her way to the fire, then looked around again. The men seemed to be joking amongst themselves, passing around a bottle. The smell of whiskey confirmed her belief, and she edged away. One of the men spotted her, and let out a whoop. "Come 'ere sweetheart!" he yelled gleefully. She backed away farther. "Come on! We ain't gonna 'urt ya! Just come 'ere.." another slurred. She edged away again. The man closest to her grabbed for her and pulled her back towards him. She squeaked, causing them to grin. "Look now. We won't 'urt ya, and we'll be real nice too, if ya be a good gir- OW!" he yelped, as a fist slammed onto the top of his head. "Morons… Let her go." Bakura snapped, coming out of the darkness. The guy let go, and she jumped back, right into Bakura. "You really need to learn to stay put… Don't you think there was a reason you were over _there_, not here?" he growled quietly. She shook her head. "No, not really," she said truthfully. He shook his head, and she sat down next to him. He held out a hand, and the bottle of whiskey was handed to him. "How' you get a hold of whiskey? That's real expensive, and I doubt you'd have the money for it," she asked, sitting back. "We're thieves. Stole it, what else?" "Good point…" She grinned lightly. "Well, can I have some food or something?" "No, we're gonna let you starve," he said sarcastically. He handed her a bowl and she snatched it, shoving the food down her throat like a savage. "I'll take it you haven't eaten lately?" "Not in three weeks. Need a bath too…" she added. He nodded slightly. "You can take a bath in the river over there." "I don't have clothe-" He shoved a bundle at her. She took it, and looked up. "Where do you think I went? You'll need clothes if you're traveling with us." "Thanks… But I don't think I'll take a bath by myself out here…" "I'll stand watch, just hurry up," he said, pulling her to her feet. They headed off to the river.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Yumiko called to Bakura, as she washed the dirt off herself. "Is it really Bakura?" "Yes." She came up, now in the outfit he had stolen for her. He was leaning on a tree nearby, and watching the fire a few yards away. She came up behind him, and looked over his shoulder at the fire. "Uhm… thanks for the clothes, and for getting me out of that dungeon, and taking me along…" "Hn…. The desert isn't a place for woman." "But you were gonna leave me anyway?" "Hmph. It's a kill or be killed place here. We didn't have time to think up a plan to accommodate you, or I wouldn't have bothered to say no. You got lucky that you think fast like that." She beamed. "Have to think on your feet to be a thief," she said. He nodded, and started to go. "Hey, wait." He turned back to her. "I don't want to go back there just yet." "It's not safe to be out here alone with the guards on our trails." "I know…" "And I have to go check on my men, and make sure they stay in line." She sighed. "I guess I can survive right here for ten minutes?" "If you don't mind scorpions and poisonous lizards wandering around in the dark." "No, I don't…" "Alright then." He started to go back to the fire, then heard the patter of feet behind him, causing him to grin slightly. "On second thought… I'm allergic." She said, coming after him. He gave a slight chuckle, then shook his head.

"Hey, Bakura…" Bakura rolled over slightly. "Wake up Boss…" "BOSS! Wake up!" Bakura opened his eyes, and glared. "What?" "Those guards are coming." He rubbed his eyes, and let them adjust to the darkness. It was around midnight by now, he figured. He glanced over at Yumiko, who was asleep still, nearby. He grumbled to himself, and got up. "How far?" "About a mile away." "Get the horses ready, and pack everything up, now," he ordered. The men swiftly did as told, and he gathered Yumiko up in his arms and got onto his own horse. She shifted slightly, and he shook her lightly. "Wake up, Yumi," he said quietly. She opened an eye. "What?" "We're on the move. Guards are coming." She was wide awake now, and looked around n alarm. "They're not here, yet." "Did you call me Yumi?" "Yes. Now let's go, stay quiet, and stay down low," he ordered. She nodded once, then closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep.

Angela: And that's a good ending.

YB: We're back! comes into room, with packages, followed by Marik and Yami-Malik.

YM: also laden down with stuff. Yeah, we're back.

Angela: What'd you get?

YB: Presents for you. he and YM put everything down.

Angela: For me! dives into pile. AWESOME! I love you! huggles.

YM: Xx Can't breathe…

Angela: Sorry. let's go.

YM/YB: Well, these were from all the birthdays we've missed the last 15 years.

Angela: Review! And send them gifts, because they deserve presents for being so nice, and for letting me torture them in my fics.


	3. Chapter Three: Escaped Again

Angela: Chapter 3. And a monkey's shoe.

YB: Which made no sense.

YM: Does anything she says ever make sense?

Angela: Nope.

YM: I rest my case.

YB: ….

Seto: … X.x

Angela: … We may have killed Seto again…

Seto: I'm alive.

Angela: A miracle!

Computerfreak101: I'm very sorry! I just realized, I forgot to mention you in my last chapter's reviwer responses! That was an error on my part! Here, your plushie of YB in a moose suit is extra big to make up for my stupidity. I do that sometimes... And for some reason, the- I put for the actions... Didn't work... -Sigh.- Damn thing... Anyway, I thank you for your input. -Smiles.- (YM/Marik: YES! OUR CARDS! YB: Hey, thanks CF. I like this one...) Good thing it weren't flamethrowers... Just stay tuned for the contest coming up soon, ok?

_-Quote:_

_Me: Gimme an apple!_

_Sister: No way… You get it yourself._

_Me: … You're in the way._

_Sister: moves._

_Me: rolls into the kitchen on the wheelie chair. WHEEEE! APPLE!_

_(five minutes before I started this chapter, while watching Comedy Central.)-

* * *

_

Yumiko opened her eyes, and the sunlight made her squint. She was alone, in a small oasis. The others were notwith her.She sat up, and saw Bakura and a few of his men a few feet away. They looked like they were getting ready to run again, and she made her way over.

"Bakura, are you guys on the move already?" she asked, yawning softly. He looked up, tying a pack more securely onto the horse. Then he nodded.

"Yes. You and the other men are going on ahead, a few of us are staying behind to stall them," he said, pulling his white horse over towards Yumiko. She stared at him. "Get on, now. We don't have time to argue," he snapped, when she made no move to mount the horse. She shook her head.

"We can't just leave you guys alone. I mean, what if?" He shook his head, and hoisted her onto his horse.

"Just go. We'll be fine, we've done this before!" he answered, slapping the horse as the others took off as well. Yumiko looked back, as she rode off holding tightly to the reins, and he grew smaller. A man who looked about her age, rode up next to her. "Don't worry about the Boss. He's handled this kind of stuff before. He's even dueled with the Pharaoh once or twice with just a dagger," he told her, trying to make her feel better. Yumiko just shook her head in silence and turned to face forward again.

"Even so, I worry about him," she whispered, more to herself than the man. The man smiled at her.

"You haven't even known him more than a day, and already you care about the Boss? You move quick." She looked at him for a moment, then blushed slightly.

"You can't tell him! I mean, uhm.. I don't care like that! Really! i jusy, uhm, owe him for, you know..." she exclaimed, turning red. He chuckled.

"Of course not. I'll keep it between us," he answered, before leaning towards her. "I think he may like you too," he whispered. "After all, he won't let anyone of us have you, and he's never cared before if we took the woman, as long as we were fair and let them go after we were done," he added, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yumiko blushed harder, and looked at her horse, avoiding his eyes.

"It's not like that!" she protested.

"Sure it's not. And I'm the Pharaoh," he teased. "No, he saved me, and I have to return the favor somehow!" she retorted, then turned the horse around in determination. "Which I can't do if he's dead!"

"HEY! Wait!" the man called, as she raced off, headed back to where they had been only moments before. She didn't stop.

Bakura saw the white horse coming back, and cursed under his breath. "Damn girl doesn't know what she's getting into!" He and the men who had stayed behind heard the horse gallop up, and the guards turned to see what was going on. Bakura took the chance to jump onto the horse as it passed, and he and the men took off. "Let's go!" he called, as the men followed after. Then he turned his attention to Yumiko.

"You fool! What in the name of Anubis did you think you were doing!" he yelled at her, as they rode on towards the rest of his men who'd gone on ahead. He resisted the urge to just smack her for being stupid.

"I couldn't just leave you there! You saved me once, I have to return the favor sometime, which I can't do if you're dead!" she yelled back.

"So you had to be a fool and come back! What is wrong with you!"

"I don't just leave people to die when they've helped me once or twice!"

"Next time, just trust me and don't be a fool! I know what I'm doing!" he snapped. She looked at him, and blinked.

"_Trust_ you? For all that is ma'at, you're a _thief_ and you want me to _trust_ you!" she asked, half amazed. "trust me" were two words she'd have never expected a thief to say. Especially him.

"You're a thief too, street rat," he spat right back. She turned away from him,the shock becoming anger.The words had stung, she didn't like to be called a street rat.

"I'm no 'street rat'… maybe a thief, but no street rat," she said in quiet anger. She wasn't one to yell when mad.He looked down at her, slightly surprised of her sudden mood change. Yumiko sighed. She stared sadly at the mane of the galloping horse.

"I can't trust you… I've never trusted anyone before, and I won't start now. And never call me street rat… I don't take kindly to it," she told him softly. He watched her for a minute, the wheels in his head turning rapidly.

"Fine, I won't call you a street rat… But you're still a thief, so you can't condemn me for that," he answered her finally. She shrugged, and looked up again, a determined look on her face as she stared ahead. "You're the King of Thieves… I intend to take that title from you one day, and become the Queen of Thieves," she said firmly. He smirked. She amused him.

"If you manage that… You might get my respect kid," he chuckled lightly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm tired. I'm taking a nap."

"Some tomb robber you'll make, girl." was the last thing she heard before she fell into a dreamless sleep. "Some tomb robber you'll make..."

The horse continued to gallop.

* * *

Angela: ….. -snore-…

Seto: -edging away with others.- Shhh… Don't wake her up…

Sister: -bangs door open.- SISTER!

Angela: O.o Huh? What, what'd I miss! What's goin' on!

Seto: Damn it!

YB: Almost made it…

Angela: …. Mhm… What's goin' on now? -looks up.- OH! Yes. Ok, now review! I give out gifts! Gifts I say! …. Let's see…. Hey, it's Easter tomorrow! YAY! And I just realized that this was only two paragraphs... Oops, sorry. Next one is longer, I promise...


	4. I'm pathectically sad, I can't even reme...

Angela: Chapter 4 now. And I know some of you are curious to know what the Pharaoh and his castle folk are doing, am I correct? Exactly. Now, on to business.

Yami-Malik: …. I hate this….

Angela: I don't own anything but Zakari, the Star, and Yumiko in this story. And the plot. And the song in the quote.

Review Responses:

Computerfreak101: Hey, thanks for the present! -grins- But uh... Oh boy.. Why did THEY get the flamethrowers! YEs, this one IS longer, I swear! -whispers- By one paragraph... -Normal voice-... Glad I have a loyal reviewer finally! And, they all said thanks, and... The three you gave flamethrowers... Plus the one Y. Marik took from me... They took those weapons, and now are destroying my -CRASH!- Room... And I actually finished writing this fic, but I have to type it all up, so look for its next chapter!

yu-gi-ohlover: Uhm, weel, since you said Kelpy, I'll assume it's Liz, but either way, thanks for the review!

animelover: THANKS! You're one of the few who have said it so far. I'm glad! Hiope you'll become a faithful reviewer!

Allisters Oricalchos Vampire: I'll assume you meant 'story', but either, way thanks alot. You're addicted? Maybe I am good if you think so.. I dunno. Am I?

Oh, and as a side note to an 'author' who reviewed Tears of Blood, A New Beginning: Uhm, yeah. I was tempted to insult you and all, but I won't. I don't want to be mean, like I would normally do... I was reading your review, and sadly, it made me laugh. I can't even consider it a real flame. First, because you spelled 'and' wrong, and because as the worst Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic you've ever read, I sympathize. Because it's not even a YGO story, it's a YYH one. So, if you plan to flame me again, please, just do two things? One, actually flame for the correct category, and two, if you don't like it, then don't bother to read, ok? I won't force you to read my stuff, I'm not an English teacher. But thanks for the review anyway, even if was a flame... I'll try to do better, though it would help if you'd told me what you didn't like. And yeah, I sort of think it's bad too, it was written THREE YEARS ago, when I FIRST started writing. But whatever.

_-Quote:_

"_I hate you; you hate me, let's work together and kill Barney! With a knock to the head, Pharaoh announced him dead. Oops, I think Barney's dead again!" – (Bakura and Yami Yugi in my fic, Oops, I think he's dead!)-_

"Surely, my lord, you do not intend to follow him yourself!" "Yes, Jono." Atemu answered. "But, my Pharaoh! Why not leave the job to the guards! They are on the trail now!" "I don't care! I-" "My Pharaoh, please reconsider," said a soft voice. "Za…" She knelt before him. "I know I am out of place… But… Speak not, tell all…" she said quietly. "Stand, my queen. I shall stay, for now. However, I want him found soon! Or I shall go!" Zakari nodded. "Fair enough, my Pharaoh." Atemu waved away the men, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Come, my queen. To our bedchambers." "I agree…" she smiled as she said this, following. He chuckled lightly. "The Priests want an heir…" She looked at him, a sad look flitting across her features, only to vanish. "My Pharaoh..." She shook her head. "What is it?" "I… Must speak with you about the lack of an heir…" she said quietly. "What could be wrong?" "I have spoken to Isis about this… And we have determined that…" she didn't finish her sentence. "What?" He looked at her curiously. "I am… barren…" she flinched visibly as she said this. His eyes narrowed. "You are barren?" "Very much so…" she whispered, a look he could not identify flashed across her face, and then vanished. He stopped walking, and turned towards the temple. "I will be with you later, Zakari. I have to attend to something at the temple." He walked away quickly, and she nodded once, before heading off to talk to Teana, a servant she knew well.

Yumiko opened her eyes, and looked around. Bakura was a few feet away, and seemed to be arguing with someone. She got up, brushing sand from her hair. Slowly, she started to walk away from where she had been lying, headed in the direction opposite of where Bakura was standing, and she looked back once. _'What in the name of Ra was I thinking? Thinking he could ever like me…That I could ever rival him in thieving skills, or that he'd even care if I was scorpion food… I'm nothing, just a street rat, a brat with nowhere to go, no one to run to. I have nothing of value, no home… I'm just a street rat with a name that isn't even truly my own…'_ She shook her head, refusing to let the tears fall. _'Yumiko…What a laugh…Choosing a name from some old scrolls I found in an abandoned village…I didn't even know what it meant, until I looked it up…Simply another form of the name Rumiko, the Goddess of the Nile…How could I ever think I was anything more than what I am?'_ She sighed, and continued to walk away, never realizing someone was following her until they grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Bakura's voice asked, as he held her arm tightly. She stiffened, then tried to pull away. "Let me go, Tomb Robber. I may be a street rat, but at least I don't defile the tombs of those dead." He gave a short, barking laugh. "Girl, they don't need any of it anyway. They already had a good life, they don't need a good afterlife too." He turned her around, his face serious. "Now where do you think you are going?" he asked. She shrugged. "Wherever the sands take me, I guess," she answered. "Now let me go." She pulled away, and was surprised to find his grip had loosened. She looked back at him, and then shrugged. "You aren't much of a King of Thieves, if you can't even control your facial features," she said, as a bunch of unidentifiable emotions flitted across his face in succession, each lasting a few seconds before being replaced by a new one. At her comment, his face went blank, and his eyes narrowed. "You should learn the meaning of silence," he snapped, his hands curling into fists. She simply laughed once, before flopping down onto the ground. He blinked, confused. "You, girl, make no sense at all. Are you going or staying?" he snapped. "In the name of Ra… You do care about the girl!" said a guy behind them. Bakura whirled, and glared at the guy who Yumiko had been talking to before she'd been, as Bakura'd put it, stupid. "Keep your mouth shut and maybe I won't kill ya…" he growled back. The guy just shrugged, and laughed again. "Sure Boss. I'll do that," he answered, turning to go back. Yumiko looked at his retreating back, and sighed, shaking her head. "I'm starting to regret knowing you people… Actually, I'm starting to regret ever setting eyes on that damned garden of his…" Bakura chuckled slightly. "That'll teach ya to steal from rich people." "Duh." She sighed again, and started going back to the camp. "Might as well stay for now… I could use the company anyway, I suppose," she said, before he could respond. She grinned slightly to herself. _'Never know what to expect from me…Never will...' _

Atemu glared at the dirt for a moment, before entering the temple before him. "Seth!" he yelled impatiently. Seth came, and bowed to him. "Yes, my Pharaoh?" "What is this my queen has told me of being barren?" Atemu asked his voice almost at a growl. "Ah, that. Yes, Isis told me she and the queen had spoken about this… It seems that yes, in choosing a servant for a queen, you have chosen the one servant barren," Seth answered him, his Rod at his side. Atemu growled. "How is that possible?" Atemu asked him, eyes narrowed. "Well… Isis has had a small chat with your queen, and it seems all is not as it seems, my Pharaoh," Seth answered. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked. "Well… It seems Zakari is not just a simple servant girl, or even a simple human… It seems, my Pharaoh, that she was also Rumiko, Goddess of the Nile, only a few years ago. She and Isis believe this is the reason she is barren," Seth said quietly. Atemu stared at him for a moment, then turned on his heel and stalked out. He quickly made his way into the palace, and walked right by Zakari, who was sitting with Teana and chatting about who knew what.

Angela: Strange how Teana and Zakari are like best friends, but their reincarnations can't stand each other.

Yami Yugi: What's up with that?

Angela: No idea, Yami.

Yugi:-.-;

Yami Yugi: ….. I hate you people.

Angela: Review, I give out to people… Um… I give out to people Easter baskets of candy! A day or so late, of course...

Guy: I need a name, ya know!

Angela: Oh yeah… Readers, this is the guy Yumiko talked to. He'll be part of the plot soon enough, so he needs a name. So, I'm doing a contest. Go ahead, Guy.

Guy: You can send review and give up to three names per reviewer for Guy, er, me. The winning name's creator will get full credit for the name, and a Yami Bakura plushie, complete with a rose, and perhaps a fic about their own OC. Second and third place winners will get an emailed picture of Yami Bakura, and a hug.

Angela: Now send in those reviews! By the way, flames _are_ accepted and used to roast marshmallows for me and the bishies. But if you flame me, at least give me a _reason_ please. And Be nice! Ish. Nice-ish. And also… Could one of you _lovely_ reviewers send me a new flamethrower? Yami-Malik took mine… ;;

YM: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter Five: Truth of Ra and sleepless ...

Angela: YAY! CHAPTER 5! -cuddling Yami Bakura plushie she got a few chapters ago, with both flamethrowers by her side- We get to learn a little more about Zakari and her connection with Ra, and why she didn't tell poor Atemu. Or did I originally say his name as Atem...? Well, either way, he's Atemu now.

YB: Oh Yay...

Ryou: Well, Angela no own these guys, except Zakari, The Star(as a side note, it probably won't ever pop up in this, but I put it here just in case), and Yumiko.

Angela: Hn… -Glaring at the wall.- Why am I glaring at my wall? It did nothing to anger me... Did it?

Ryou: ….. Shush… No, it didn't.

Reviewer responses:

Computerfreak101: Thanks for the review, and my new flamethrower! -smiles- Now, I can have my revenge... I don't like teachers. Anyway, maybe you'll win, who knows? Guy and I both like a certain one on the list you had. -whisper- To be honest, I still haven't actually assigned him his original name yet. But oh well. Anyway, good luck . Late Easter candy basket, here is yours.

Fairy of Obsession: Thanks for the reviews. I know the formatting is messed up and all. It sucks... But I also write these in my notebook before typing, so to save paper and get more done, I don't paragraph until the final verion. But sometimes, I forget to paragraph some places, and now this is screwing with it, so I don't bother worrying about it. But I'm trying to remember about paragraphs. Including this chapter...Here, late Easter candy for you too. And here's your YB in a moose suit. Hope to see you review again! Thanks for trying to get YM to give my 'thrower back. Oh, and thanks for the flamethrower, now I have two. -evil laughter is heard echoing- Uh, yeah, I should probably fix that sometime... Anyway. Glad you like Zakari! Really, not many people seem to other than my friends. But number three in your names in the review looked nice. Guy? (Guy just gives Angela a sideways look and goes back to crossing names off his list.) Guess he won't say yet. Well, just look for it, ok? This is getting too long...

Zakari looked up as Atemu walked by without even a nod, and sighed. She looked back down. Teana looked sympathetic.

"I didn't imagine he'd react like _this_ when he found out…" Zakari said, as Teana patted her shoulder.

"He is just surprised that you would hide such an important thing from him."

Zakari shook her head. "Ra did not want anyone to know too much about the full truth. To protect me, and them, from darker forces."

"I know. But you can't help it," Teana answered. Zakari bowed her head slightly, getting up. "I must speak with Atemu."

"Of course."

Yumiko shivered slightly. She shivered again, and regretted declining the many blanket offers she'd received. _'Note to self: No blanket at night? Bad. Yes to blanket offers? Good.'_ She curled up tighter, and tried to control the shivering. _'Ra, it's so _COLD!_'_A sound and the sudden feel of cloth over her made her eyes snap open. She looked up, uncurling slightly. Bakura was sitting against a tree a few feet away, a spot he had not been moments ago. And she was under _his_ blanket.

"You need it more than I do," he answered, before she could think of a protest.

"But-!"

"Go to sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover in the morning, and if you're tired we leave you behind," he said.

"I can't jus-"

"Good night girl," he snapped. She gave up with a sigh. She rolled over, closing her eyes.

Bakura sat with one knee bent up, and his wrist resting atop it, while his head was tilted up slightly to rest against the tree trunk. He was staring at the stars, thinking about the current situation. _'Can't just leave her in the middle of the desert with that Pharaoh and his guards…And I can't take her along either…What the hell. The safest bet is to leave her in some village.' _

"Hmmm…" He suddenly looked to the left, hearing a soft sound, and came face to face with Yumiko. She looked at him, and then turned her face to the sky, putting her back against the tree as well.

"Can't sleep," she said, as if it explained everything. He looked out over the land in front of them.

"There's a few villages just past that rise," he said, pointing. She shrugged, following his gaze to a rise in the distance.

"If we're fast enough, we'll reach it in two days time."

She was silent a moment, then finally answered. "I'm a thief. It's not the first time, you know. It's happened before, and it was always me against them. But for the moment, it's _us_ against them; I'm not alone this time. And one is a very lonely number, Bakura. I'm very used to this; don't think I'm a fragile doll made of brittle clay. Don't dump me off in a random village and think I'll be happy, or that I'd stay," she told him, returning her gaze to the stars.

He stayed silent.

"I should star gaze more often. I can't remember the last time I had the time to do this…" He looked up as well, letting her ramble.

"It's kind of strange, really…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Just sitting here. Normally, I'd be restless and pacing by now. But… Strangely, just _sitting_ here, staring at the stars together like this, it just feels so… So… I dunno, _right_."

Zakari waited for permission to enter the room.

"Just come in," he finally said.She did, and silently came to stand next to him, following his gaze out the window. He stayed quiet, and then sighed, turning from the view.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to apologize for not telling you being honest about whom I was. But Ra… Did not want it known, for safety of me, and the Gods," she said, eyes on the floor.

"I figured that much already. That's not what is so upsetting."

"Then what, Pharaoh?"

"Seeing as my priests and I know your secret, I'd assume Ra would want you to go back." She laughed. He gave her an odd look.

"I don't see the humor." She shook her head, wiping away tears of laughter.

"All this time I thought you were mad! Oh, my dear Pharaoh. I _was_ Rumiko of the Nile, yes. But most of my powers, excluding control of the Nile, are useless now. Do you not know?" He looked confused.

"When a God, or Goddess, becomes a mortal, there is only one way to return to their previous status." She stopped laughing, and her face grew serious. "Through Death. Unless their presence is needed for other purposes, if their mortal bodies die, they are immortal again." She shook her head. "Even if he _wanted_ to, unless I died, Ra could not let me return."

"That's a relief."

"Yes. I am still Zakari for the present."

"Good."

Angela: Well, there ya go. Guy?

Guy: Go die…. -.- Anyway… The contest winner will be announced next chapter.

Angela: And to make sure you review, here's a teaser of a future chapter:

"If I never see another snake or poisonous bug again, it'll be too soon." "Agreed. I'm starting to wish our ancestors had invented some kind of poisonous creature repellant or something." "Well, at least there's no camels around this time." "Good. I swear to Ra they are Demon Spawn from the pits of Hell." Bakura gasped, panting.

Guy: -laughing- Nice one Boss!

Angela: It's not guaranteed to happen next chapter, but it will happen by the end of the fic. Review.

YB: Hey! My candy is gone!

YM: Mine too!

Angela: Dammit! Mine too! Hey! Reiyne, you had your own!

Reiyne: -shrugs- So?

Angela/YM/YB: -cry- Our candy!

Guy: … Yeah.. Anyone care to hazard a guess as to what Yumiko and Boss are doing?

Yugi: Ten bucks says they kiss by the end of next chapter.

Anzu: Twenty says they don't.

Seto: 100 says by chapter 7.

Angela: Heh.

All: Angela, when?

Angela: -shrug- No idea. I usually type up the chapters ahead of time and just add in reviewer responses, but until I write it out, I won't know when it'll happen either. Don't worry, it will eventually, be patient. But like I said, no idea when. I just let my hand type out whatever my subconscious mind wants. That's my writing secret/style. Don't think about the fic at all, just let it flow. –smile-

Guy: …..

Seto: … Chapter 7 I still say.

All: REVIEW!

Angela: I was originally gonna have a sneak preview as the reveiwer gift, but I changed my mind. Now, it's a link to a lovely li'l site I found online and love, that has pictures of Marik and YB together, and Marik in a trash bag. Whoever made the site is now officially on my friends to make list. I'll most likely put the link up in my Bio page, not the fic itself, but if I do, I'll let you know.


	6. Pculiar visitor from the Sands Phobia?

Angela: I was looking at the initials of the fic's title, and I noticed something.

Guy: What?

Angela: B S F A B S. Look at the letters. They're all letters in my full name. That's creepy. –wide eyed look-

Guy: …

Angela: The contest winners! Are! Grand Prize:ComputerFreak101!Second place:Fairy Of Obsession!Third place:No one, since they were the only two who actually enetered.Thank you all for reviewing and entering the contest!

Guy: Thanks for naming me ComputerFreak101! I liked the name, that's why you won.

Angela: Translation: Since he's the one being named, he got to choose the winners. Obviously, he liked yours best, since you won.

Guy: It was the closest to me real, _original_, name which no one, even I, can remember. Thanks to _you_ Angela, the one scroll containing my name has been lost in that _BLACK HOLE_ you call a bedroom, _AND_ then you 'accidentally' erased my, and everyone else's, memory of my name! And NOTHING else!

Angela: I _said_ I was sorry!

Marik: If she erased everyone's memory of your real name, how do you know that one was closest?

Guy: She remembers, one. And two, it sounded almost familiar.

Marik: But if you don't know the original name, _how_ does it sound almost familiar?

Guy: …. Moving on!

Warning: There WILL be a nonsense chapter after chapter seven, that has nothing at all to do with this fic, it was just a random thing I did because chapter eight went missing for awhile, and I needed a filler till I found it. Which I have thankfully. But it's really just a nonsenseical (MY WORD!) peice of humor for an episode of YGO I made up to fit my Oc who is usually a bit of a ditzy idiot... Just a warning for later.

Reviwer Responses:

Josephine Jekyl: Thanks for the review! Unfortunatly, all but the lemon chapter are already written and typed up, but once I get over my procrastination, the rest after chapter 7.5 will finally be typed up. Yeah, I'm lazy.. And yeah... Anyway, I hope you review again. As for why Za is barren... It's because she still has goddess blood. and Ra obviously doesn't want demi-god kids running around, it would screw up Fate completely... Really. That, and it would screw up my plot, and the whole really long history I made for her and Kayla, who will NEVER pop up in this fic. But yes, as this is a fic about Baku-Sama, there will be plenty more scenes with him, so don't worry. And hey, keep an eye out for a peculiar animal.. -hint hint-

Fairy of Obsession: Well, it was a very tough choice, but no, sadly, you did not win. We all loved your last choice of names, Kafele, but Guy preferredComputerFreak101's name, Kadir. So, they won. But I, and Guy, all love that name, so we will probably use it in the seqeul, as his reincarnation's name, with full credit to you. And since the gang can't read Reviewer replies, I'll tell you one thing. -grin- They're all wrong about the chapter number in which they kiss. Exactly which one they do is my little secret... And don't worry, Bakura won't leave her. In fact, if anything, SHE ends up leaving him. But enough spoilers for now.

ComputerFreak101: Don't worry, I have no money either, so don't feel bad. However, you have officially won the 'Name Guy' Contest, with the name Kadir. My current email is in my bio, please email me so that we may go over the details of your prize involving your own OC, ok?

Disclaimer: I own Guy, but his new name is owned by ComputerFreak101. I also own the Millenium Star(once again, it will never show up in here), Yumiko, Zakari, and the part of Bakura's past that I created on my own for this fic. Yami Yugi and Bakura are property of YGO creator, The Almighty Kazuki Takahashi-sama, who I also do not own… Much as I wish I did!The plot, and the men who are Bakura's thieves are also mine, though they don't really have names yet, referred to for now as thief 1-34, if at all. Guy is really the only one with a name for now. But anyway, Rumiko the goddess of the Nile is also mine, though the whole goddess and the Nile itself are not, since I did not create the Nile, nor invent goddesses in general. Go read now. Also, the picture link for the reviewer response gifts, it will be in my bio on Monday, April 18, so take a look.

(Start)

Yumiko yawned, too comfortable to move. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking… Whatever she was currently leaning on was soft… Suddenly it shifted, and her eyes snapped open. _'Bakura! What the hell!'_ She jumped back, slightly pink. He opened an eye, looking amused. They were still under the tree, and she'd somehow at one point begun to use him as a pillow in her sleep.

"Sorry… My bad," she muttered, getting up and stretching. She felt stiff, and winced as a half healed cut on her left leg began to sting slightly. (A/N: If that made no sense, look back into the beginning of chapter 1, it will.) Bakura, still looking amused, got up without answering. _'Let her squirm awhile. It'll be fun.'_ He grinned slightly, going to the men, and kicking one sharply in the side. Kadir shot up with a yelp.

"Ow!" He glared at Bakura, rubbing his stinging side. "That hurt, Boss!" he whined, getting up.

"Shut it, feed the horses and wake the others," Bakura answered, digging through a pack and pulling out some food. "Looks like its snake meat from now on, unless someone has anything better?" he asked, as a few men got up grumbling. "No? Well, then someone better start catching snakes, or we're not eating anymore." Yumiko made a face behind him.

"Snake meat? Eww… That's just nasty. How far is the closest village?"

"Just over the rise. Two days from here."

"I'll just have to skip food till then, I guess. I'll get better food there on my own anyway." He eyed her, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he answered, spearing a snake that was passing by with a dagger, before retrieving the dagger and throwing the snake into a pack after bleeding it dry. She looked disgusted, and shook her head in response.

"Disgusting…"

"Actually, they taste the same as rats, which taste like boar," he answered. "And boar is good." She groaned slightly, and held her stomach.

"Enough, I don't need mental images of a rat on a stick, thank you." He chuckled, and tossed her a pouch.

"Be glad I figured you'd refuse the snake and stocked up on that stuff. You'll have to survive on the jerky till we reach a village."

"Jerky over snake any day," was the instant reply. Bakura just speared another nearby snake.

"Is it just me, or do the snakes seem to migrate here while you're killing them?"

"I dunno, it's just the one spot they're attracted to. Now shush, this one looks like it's watching you."

"That thing is so _creepy_!" she said, backing away. The snake, pure black, followed, and stuck its tongue out. "EWW! GET IT AWAY!" she shrieked. Bakura started laughing, as he poked it with a stick, in a vain attempt to get it away from the girl. It just ignored him, and he laughed harder as Yumiko scrambled atop his horse in her haste to get away from it. The snake just sat there, staring up at her, and Bakura shrugged.

"Sorry, Yumiko. But it won't go away. Shall I kill it?"

"YES! GET IT AWAY!" Bakura began to laugh again as the snake eyed him. Still laughing, Bakura knelt down and studied the snake.

"Interesting little bugger. It ain't scared, and it does seem to like you," he told Yumiko, who just shuddered.

"_I_ don't like _it_! They give me the creeps! I don't mind them dead, but I _don't_ like 'em alive!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting information there. So, what'll we do with it?"

"Kill it!"

"Ah, but it's kind of cute."

"Are you crazy! And it's _black_! It's not normal!" Yumiko shrieked, falling off the white horse and landing on her back on the other side. Bakura looked over the horse at her, laughing again.

"You seem to have a knack for falling, girl. You okay down there?"

"Fine, jus fi- _GET IT AWAY FROM ME!_" The snake licked her arm, sniffing in that way snakes do, as she sat up, and she flinched like she'd been stung. "It's gonna bite me!"

"Keep screaming like Ammit is staring at ya, and yeah, it probably will," Bakura answered. Yumiko went pale, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out sitting up. Bakura just shook his head, going around his horse, and picked her up. "Girl, I've met a lot of weird and/or strange in my lifetime. But you far surpass all of them in both," he muttered to now unconscious girl, who, obviously, gave no answer.Kadir looked up from where he was cooking snake meat a few feet away, chuckling.

"You want me to tie her to one of the packs?" he joked. Bakura chuckled.

"Nah, I'll keep her on my horse. Can't risk her throwing away the snake meat. And I don't think she'd appreciate waking up tied to a horse's ass anyway," he answered, setting Yumiko down and sitting down himself. Kadir laughed.

"True enough, I s'pose Boss," he said, handing him some snake meat. The black snake sat, watching the men eat its kin, a few feet away without moving.

"That thing is watching us," one of the men said to Bakura.

"I know." He glanced over. "Come 'ere, snake, thing, whatever you really are." It continued to stare a moment longer, before turning and gliding over the sand to vanish from sight over a sand dune.

"Well, it's gone now…" Kadir said.

"Doubt it. I get the feeling it'll be back, and we'll be seeing it more often," Bakura answered. "So Yumiko had better get used to snakes. Because I am _not_ going to let her come along if she's going to scream or faint every time it gets close to her. I'll dump her off in a random village if she don't get used to it," Bakura answered, finishing off his snake meat. The men nodded, also done, and got up to pack what remained of the camp. Bakura began to help Kadir tie the packs to the horses. "Remind me in the next village to get another horse."

"Sure, but why?"

"So I can get Yumiko to ride her own… My horse is starting to get annoyed with carrying two people instead of one. He may still be the fastest horse this side of the Nile, but the extra weight is slowing him down quite a bit. And he's not a very happy horse," he answered, patting his horse's neck. The horse gave a snort, as if confirming Bakura's statement. "It's only for a few more days, two or three more. By then, she'll have her own horse, old friend," Bakura told the horse. It nudged his shoulder. He rubbed its nose. "But do you mind helping me teach her to ride until she gets her own?" he asked the horse, as it watched him finish packing. Then it nudged him again and nodded. "Is that a yes?" It nodded again, and he grinned. "Thanks." He knelt down and lifted one of its legs, checking his hooves. "Let's make sure no rocks in there, eh?" He checked each foot, and then stood up. "We ready?" he called out.

"Yep!" was the unified reply. He mounted his horse, as Yumiko opened her eyes and sat up.

"Tell me it's gone…"

"Yes, it is. For now."

"'For now'?"

"Yes. I have the feeling we'll be seeing it more often, and there _are_ other snakes in the desert, get used to it. I'll tell you right now, if you're going to pull this every time you get close to one, I'm dumping you in a village," Bakura answered, helping her onto the horse in front of him.

"Oi avey… Damn those snakes…" He chuckled slightly, as the group began moving along.

(Start)

Angela: YAY! Another chapter done!

Guy: -sarcastically. - Yay.

Angela: You think so too? YAY! I like this commercial for new hefty ultra flex! They got ninjas, and Jackie Chan! It's funny too. But I digress.

Guy: -facepalm, sweatdrop- Note the sarcasm there, Angela.

Angela: Aw, you mean.

Seto: Heh. You lost the bet so far, Yugi. They didn't kiss. Anzu, you won twenty bucks. Now, next is chapter 7. If they don't kiss by then, I owe you all a hundred bucks apiece.

All: Angela?

Angela: I'm typing this chapter right now, unless a reader is reading it, which means I'm probably doing chapter 7 now. Unless, the whole fic is up. Then it's all done. So, we'll see what happens.

Yami Yugi: Za and I weren't in this chapter.

Angela: Yeah. I was gonna have you in when Yumiko fainted, but I decided to let you have your privacy. –wink-

Yami Yugi/Za: -blush- Hey!

Angela: -laughs- 'Sides, I'm not too good at writing those kinds of scenes yet, but Monac is. She usually writes those kinds of scenes in the co-written fics we do, which'll probably never get posted, because we always lose pages and stuff. Anyway.

Seto: They better kiss next chapter. I'm _not_ giving out –eyes bug out as he counts people- 1500 dollars! There's fifteen people here! And half of them haven't talked!

Angela: Yup. They will eventually... Ok, these notes are getting too long now, so…

All: REVIEW!

Angela: And receive a plushie of Yoko Kurama, courtesy of Yoko Kurama himself.

Guy: Hn. How come you use my name in the fic, but not in the A/N?

Angela: I love ya too much. And I don't wanna cuz I like calling you Guy.

Guy: -facepalm. - I hate you…..

Angela: -Grin-


	7. Demon horses turned Angel

Angela: YAY! Back for more torture they are!

All: -groan- Aww…Man….

Ryou: Well, at least I'm not blind in _this_ fic….

Angela: HEY! Don't make fun of blind people! I'm blind in my left eye and going blind in the right, so NO MAKING FUN OF BLINDNESS!

Ryou: -blink- I wasn't I was just….

Angela: BAD! BAD Ryou!

Ryou: …… Forget it…

Angela: Ok. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

All: -edging away. - Uhm... Anyone?

Angela: ….. –sigh- Fine! I know who can do it!

All: And we feel their pain.

Reth: …. Damn it… How'd _I_ get dragged into this!

Angela: Disclaimer!

Reth: -sigh- Angela does not own YGO, she does own Yumiko, Guy, and Guy's name belongs to ComputerFreak101, she owns Zakari, The Millennium Star, and Kayla, who's not in this one ever. The Horses, Ishmi and Diablo Shirkna she also owns, and the names/words Ishmi and Shirkna are words she made up, in her own invented language, which I'm _not_ explaining, and she doesn't own me, I'm owned by Monac, who's changed her name to Kistoway. Go read.

Reviewer Responses:

**Computerfreak101**: Glad you enjoyed winning the contest. You hate snakes! -gasp- I love them, and rodents. My dad used to have a boa constrictor. I was originally going to use a rat, but very few duel monsters look like rodents, and are powerful. And besides how many rodents live in the desert? Besides kangaroo rats, gerbils, and hamsters of course. And yes, hamsters DID originate in the desert. Well, I don't know if we could go over it in the reviews... Well, I'm certain that your neighborhood library will let you go online, right? That's what I do when I can't get on at home. If not, then I suppose we could. I'll get back to you on it then, ok? And as a slight hint, Yumiko gets to like the snake, sort of. She has no choice anyway, so... Heh. And as for Guy being a servant? He's not really a servant as opposed to a 'friend', but that don't really matter, eh? -laughs- Oh, and here's your plushie. -Hands over plushie with a note attached to it reading _'No idea why she wanted me to give her a hundred plushies of me, but here, have it. Have fun with them... I guess... Signed Yoko Kurama.'_ .- Enjoy!

**Josephine Jekyl**: You're welcome for explaining the goddess thing. That was my fault, I thought I'd made it clear, but I didn't obviously. Sorry! Snazzyness? Nice word, I like it. Mind if I use it sometime? Well, yes. I do love horses. They are cool. Actually, I don't think it's weird at all for him to talk to horses like that. I mean, since what happened to him and all, he really has nothing else to care abut, besides his theiving, his pride, and certain other poeple, of course. And as for regular updates... yes, they _are_ all written up... But only up to 7.5 is actually typed out. I started to do 8, but it's not done yet. (When I posted this up today, I had finally finished typing it up a few minutes before.) Though I might warn all of you readers. After 8, there will be a lemon scene in the fic. That scene, full credits to Kistoway, she wrote it for me, greatest best friend in the world she is. I simply supplied the characters and the scenery. So, read her stuff, and tell her thanks for a great lemon scene. -Hands over plushie-

**Monac(Kistoway)**: Well, even though you didn't leave a review because it wouldn't let you, I know you read it, because I sat you down in my precious rolly chair and watched you read it, and you told me it was good, so I'll say this... Plushie for you, and make sure you bring some money for the movie, really.. Ok, I'm joking. But still... Thank you for finally reading it after three months of reminding you to remind me to remind you to remind me to remind you to read and review. And guess what? I think, I may let you co-own the mice with me! I get them soon, I hope. You can name one if you like, But I am naming one of them... -dramatic music- Zakari. -tries not to laugh- Ok, I'm getting off topic here, so review again, 'cuz I still own your soul, Gyspy. -grin-

Before we start... Do you guys _want_ me to include the random was suppoosed to be a filler chapter, or just keep with the actual chapters? Because the filler is sort of funny, and... Ok, that's a pointless thing to say... Just drop me a line in the review, or even IM me on Dragongirl982000. I'm oneveryday. And regarding the chapter, if I do put it up, chapter eight will be posted on the same day, so that you can just skip over it if you like.

(Start)

Zakari sat in her seat. "So, they got away again this time?"

"Yes, my queen… We followed them as best we could, but the winds and sands covered their tracks before we could catch them. We have no trail, nor anyway to catch them again, not until they've strike again. But we'll be ready then." Zakari sighed.

"Alright, thank you Jono. I will tell Atemu, you and your men take a rest, I'm sure you all need it." Jono bowed.

"Yes, my queen." He and his men left. Zakari sighed again, rubbing her forehead. She was getting a headache, and it was only going to get worse when Atemu found out Bakura had escaped his grasp. Again. Though she loved Atemu, was loyal to him, a small part of her was glad Bakura had managed to escape alive again. She still remembered when she had been a servant in the palace at seven, and had gone on an errand. Thanks to Ra's mind tweaks, everyone knew the Cook had 'raised' her all her life and she'd forgotten her old life, and that was who'd sent her on the errand. While on the errand, she'd followed a cat and gotten lost in the more dangerous part of town. It had been Bakura himself who'd saved her from two thieves whose intentions had not been good. Over the next two years she and Bakura had become, somewhat, best friends. She's even formaed a crush on the handsome theif.Then Bakura had asked her to come with him, and she'd been going to, but then Atemu had proposed to her. She told Bakura, and he walked away, believing it'd be a better live for her that way. Atemu never knew any of this, and she missed Bakura. She let her head fall back against the chair, closing her eyes as her black hair covered some of her face. She hadn't seen Bakura in 7 years, since she was nine, and she tried to picture him as she'd remembered him. She could remember the scar under his left eye, she'd been the cause. She'd gone to visit him, and had come upon him in a knife scuffle with some other men. He'd seen her, and so had they. They'd abandoned him, more interested in her, and in an attempt to protect her, he got in the way, receiving the slash. In the end, he'd killed them. She'd felt bad for a week afterwards for the scar, but it had been fine. She wondered if it'd healed over, or if he still had it. She sighed once again. The sound of footsteps made her open her eyes and lift her head.

"Did I disturb you, my lady?" Zakari shook her head.

"Not at all. I was just thinking," she told the timid girl in the doorway. The girl sighed in relief. "Well, what Is it?"

"Teana asked me to see if you were busy or not. She didn't tell me why." Zakari smiled.

"Tell her I am not busy, and she can come in."

"Yes ma'am." The girl ran off to deliver the message, Zakari put her head in her hands.

"Oh Ra… I never thought being mortal would be so hard! Sure, being queen is good and all, but I never intended to be one! All I had planned was to be a servant in the palace a few years, then 'die' and return to being immortal! But no, my _sister_ Fate had other ideas!" she muttered. "You'd think she would've at least told me, so I knew what to expect… Then again, if she had, I'd probably have not come, and then the world would be screwed, history would be changed. Hm… I miss Set and Ayaka…"(1)

"Talking to yourself again, or to the Gods, my Queen?" Teana joked, coming in.

"Oh just talking to the wall. Now, what was it you needed?"

"You make up with the Pharaoh?"

"Yes. He wasn't mad. He thought Ra would call me home. I cleared up the tiny misunderstanding. I'm here to stay. Until the day I die, anyway."

"I'm glad. And may you not die for many years to come." Zakari shrugged.

(Guess who now?) -Scene change-

"You're going to learn to ride a horse better."

"Why?"

"So you can ride your own."

"Why?"

"Because _my_ horse is getting annoyed, and the extra weight slows him down quite a bit."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No. I _said_ that he's a lot faster than this, but he's carrying two people not one, so it's slowing him down."

"Oooh." Bakura gave the reins a small tug, and the white horse stopped. A medium sized village lay before them, just at the bottom of the rise they were atop of. "Let's go." The horse began to move again, and stopped outside the village gates. "Come on," he told Yumiko, before dismounting and leaving the horse with his men who were staying outside.

(End)

(1)Ayaka is the 'human' name for her demi-god little sister, Destiny.

Angela: Okay, there was a lot more after this, and I also cut the Teana Zakari scene short because this is already at two pages, and all. If I had added everything, especially since chapter 7 wasn't even fully written in the notebook, it would have been like twenty pages. And since I print these out after I write them to letKistoway edit the mistakes, I'd get in trouble for using all the ink. So, I'll end it here for now.

Seto: … Damn it! Here… -glowers as he hands out money.-

Tristan: I bet that they kiss by the end of next chapter.

Angela: You shouldn't. The leftovers from this chapter are pretty much a whole new chapter by itself. So that'll be the next chapter.

Tristan: Damn. Ok, never mind.

Angela: REVIEWS! They're full of Snazzyness! (Thanks to Josephine Jekyl for teaching me that word.)


	8. Snakey snake

Angela: YAY! After three weeks of procrastination, I have finally begun this chapter. MANY EXCITING THINGS SHALL HAPPEN! LEMONS SHALL RESULT! WORLDS SHALL COLLAPSE! AND PENGUINS SHALL MOLT AND SHARE THEIR UNIVERSAL SECRETS!

Ryou: … What?

Angela: O.o Oops, sorry! Got carried away.

YB: Again.

Angela: Yeah.

Tristan: I'm remaking that bet from the other chapter, where they kiss in this one. -reading script he snatched earlier.-

Angela: -takes it back- Go ahead.

Seto/YB: …. I'm with him. 30$ on it happening.

All: -who have not yet read script- YOU'RE ON! ALL TOGETHER, WE'LL…. Bet you 45$ apiece.

Other three: Good.

Ryou: I'll sit this one out….

Angela: … I don't own anything but Yumiko, Zakari, and Rumiko, and the Millennium Star, and the words Ishmi, and Shirkna are words I made up randomly for my own forgotten languages. Don't ask! Though I would like to own the Nile.

Ryou: Too bad. No can own that, it's a river.

Angela: But Egypt does!

Ryou: No, Egypt does not, it's -voices fade as screen goes to black-

Review Responses:

Computerfreak101: You HATE snakes and rodents! Wow, you are strange.. No offense! Eheheh... Well, if you could log into someone else's email, I'd be glad to review and give you my email and password, since I barely use it anyway.. Just don't go through the rest of the mails, ok? I trust you wouldn't anyway. Hate cockroaches, eh? Interesting.. Yami Bakura reminds me of one, he won't die. So am I actually. My friend's current boyfriend and another of my friends and I once decided I was worse than one, since as an evil person I am, I'd probably be the only living thing to survive a nuclear holocaust. But anyway. If you can't go to other emails through your computer, then I'll be glad to do it through review, I guess. I simply need your character's stats, mostly name, nickname, description, and any and all YGO crushes they may have, since it'll be a YGO fanfic, unless you want a different anime, then you can give me a different anime crush, but be warned, I have a slightly liimited knowledge of anime because of personal reasons, but I do have a good span of YGO, YYH, and a few other animes knowledge, if that made any sense. Wow, long sentence.. O.o (YB: Ifiot...) Hey, he stole my word.. Grr... Anyway, enjoy!

Josephine Jekyl: Well, I obviously haven't seen the Egyptian series, because I don't get WB, and Cartoon Nework sucks... Gargh. Well, I _do_ have Shonen Jump and their parts of it, so I guess it's just as good. actually, I try to keep him in character using that, best as I can with two issues anyway. As for the horses, maybe for him it would be odd, but I still don't see it as odd. I am an animal lover, and I see animals as loyal and being there even when no one else is. and this specific horse, he's had for years, well, in this anyway, so he's grown attached. Thus, I see no reason for him to _not_ talk to him that way. The horse has always been there for him, his only friend in times of need, before this little 'gang' was formed. And I am certainly interested, I'd be glad to check them out. I may leave a few comments to, I have my own account there, I just rarely have time to go on it. Also, all reviewers, reagrding the link to the gifts? The link is now in my bio page, if you'd like to see the cute picture, go to my bio and check it out. Enjoy.

(I obviously know little about how they ran Egyptian stables back then, my history teacher never told me… So, I'm just going with what I've seen on TV about horse stables, since I've never actually been to one, at least not for years.)

(Start)

"There's a horse breeder I know here."

"Gave you your horse?"

"Yup."

"Good enough, I suppose." She followed him to a wooden stable, entering with him. "Ick. Smells like horse crap."

"It's a stable," he answered, leading her towards an old man grooming a grey mare. He looked up in surprise, then grinned.

"Here for a new horse? Run ol' Ishmi to death? Or one for the lady?" Bakura snorted.

"Her. Ishmi's fine, just as fast as ever."

"Ah. Well, you've seen all the horses, none are new since last time. Do you want a smaller one? Or maybe one of my more docile one?"

"A fast one." Yumiko had been going horse to horse as this was going on. "How about a mare? Or would you rather a stallion?"

"I think we'll get a-"

"This one," she said suddenly. They both looked over. She was standing in front of a pure black horse's stall, the horse staring back.

"Diablo Shirkna? He's the meanest horse here little lady. Bakura's the most skilled rider I've met in thirty years, and _he_ can't handle him. Hell, _I_ can barely contain him just leading him in a walk."

"And you've never even ridden a horse without me behind you."

She continued to stare into the horse's eyes, his big black eyes staring back. She reached a hand towards his nose.

"I wouldn't do that! Diablo bites, almost as hard as Ammit," the old man warned. Yumiko ignored his warning, putting her hand on Diablo's nose. She traced a white star on his nose, his eyes closed.

"The dark shadow… Diablo Shirkna…" she murmured. "He's perfect."

"Perhaps… Why don't you look at these others first? Then decide."

"The old man's got a point. Check the others out first." _'She actually touched him without being bitten. That's a new one…Perhaps there's more to her than just a pretty face, fancy words and a thief's skills…'_

"Fine. But I want him."

"Maybe."

She 'hm'ed and started to look at the horses the old man pointed to. There were three of them, all slightly shorter than Bakura's. One was a bay, with a grey mane, one was black, and one was a chestnut. They all had brown eyes, and waited patiently while Yumiko studied them. Finally, she spoke. "That one," she pointed to the bay. "Is too docile. And he's getting old. He won't work. The grey, I almost like. It's got a nice color. Healthy too. But its temperament is all wrong. It won't get along with the others. The chestnut, on the other hand. He's got the look, he's been worked hard before, and he's sturdy. But again, his temperament is wrong. He's too submissive, he'd never last with the other horses, and they'd walk all over him. None of them will work."

"Well, girl knows her horses."

"Of course I do. I may have never ridden one, but I was around them for years."

"How could you be around them for years, and never _ride _one?" Bakura asked.

"I'll never tell, that's my secret."

"Hm, we'll see… Well, you _sure_ you want the demon horse?"

"I'm sure." Bakura sighed. "How much old man?"

"For Shirkna?"

"Yes."

"How much ya got?" he asked slyly. Bakura tossed him a pouch. "Sold! That is, if ya can get him outta here. And no refunds, I told ya before." Yumiko led the calm horse outside, as Bakura followed. Once they were out, Bakura eyed her and the horse.

"Better hope to Ra you can control him. 'Cause _I_ ain't going near 'im." She mounted the horse, and smiled.

"He's a good horse," she answered, patting Diablo's neck. Diablo Shirkna snorted, tossing his head.  
"Let's go." She urged Diablo on, following Bakura. As they left the village Bakura mounted his own, and started off.

"So, where to now?"

"Where else?" Bakura asked, looking back at her.

"Robbing?"

"But of course."

(End)

Angela: .. Whew, I started typing this up, and left it for three months after… -bangs head on desk- LAZY ME! LAZY! Sorry… Well, at least you got it, right?

Ryou: ….. True, I suppose.

YB: … .So…… Is this fic over yet?

Angela: What, are you crazy man? I still haven't even gotten to the lemon part yet! There are about two lemons in it, but since it's a pg-13… I mean teen, it's a vague lemon, not an explicit one… I'm becoming a hentai.. I'm addicted to lemons now… Yaoi lemons too… I bad… Real bad… If you know of any really _good_ ones, lemme know ok? I'd enjoy some good reading.. Used to be easy to find them, now trying to get a good lemon is like trying to wade through quicksand and watch Barney with a screaming chimpanzee throwing coconuts at you…

Ryou: … What? O.o

Angela: ….. Nothing, sweetheart.

Ryou: . You scare me when you do that….

Angela: That was the point.

Ryou: .. Right, well, review, ok? Lemons and kissy faces coming up.

Angela: .. Wow, that was weird coming from you…

Tristan: Actually, check that bet, we'll change it to next cvhapter, since you cut this one shirt too. They WERE SUPPOSED to kiss this time!

Angela: I know, but it got too long, and then Mom made me get off, so I had to move that that scene to the next one. Which means that chapter nine should be longe rthna originally intended, and they should kiss by the beginning to middle of it, ok?

Tristan: .. So, our bets are pushed to the next chapter.

All: Agreed.

YM: .. I'M BACK! –Walks in, covered in pigeon feathers and carrying a few pigeons.-

Angela: .. Uh, YM, love? If you only have three pigeons, why are you covered in their feathers?

YM :.. –Shrug- I started out with 37 pigeons, but those Mexican mini dog things, what you call them, don't give up easily.

Angela: .. I think I know what ones you mean, but I have no clue how to spell that dog breed.. Why did they choose such a complicated name... It's the breed for the taco bell commercials, right?

YM: ... Yep.

Angela: … If you reviewers know how to spell it, please be so kind as to tell me. I'd like to know, so that I can finally spell it… Review!

((I'm sorry everyone, but due to my mother's recent attempt of suicide and computer restrictions, BSFABS will be on a temporary MIA. Sorry! I will try to get back on ASAP, and if I can fool my mom into thinking I'm doing homework, maybe I can post... I'LL TRY!))


	9. Lemons of doom About time, my friends

Angela: Hello all. How are we today?

YB: … Fine. Now, why did you drag us here with you?

Angela: If I have to go through undying torture and ruin my plans all day to come here, so do you.

YB: Why… WHY!

YM: ….. –calmly looking out window. - Hey, Angela? Can I eat one of the children?

Angela: No, you cannot eat Jack or Sydney. I just spent a whole hour or two with Jack and then about 20 minutes with Sydney. And much as I hate children, they're too cute to eat.

YM: ... Aww…

Angela: Well, Yami Marik. Since you are so intent on eating them, I guess the only way to keep you outta trouble is to have you do the disclaimer.

YM: Damn… Ok…

Angela: Then get crackin'!

YM: OK, Angela owns none of us, except Yumiko, the oh mighty Zakari, and… Whatever she made up for this. She doesn't own a Spiked Seadra. But the black snake is hers, Guy is, and so are the words Ishmi and Shirkna. You can use them if you like, but please give credit to her for the words and for Guy if you borrow owns his new name, Kadir.

Angela: I'm almost to the lemon scene peoples! Yay! And guess what? They get to kiss soon! W00t! Kistoway did the lemon scene, say thanks to her. Now go read. AND WE'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD TOO, AND HOPEFULLY FOR GOOD! W00T!

**Fairy of Obsession:** Thanks a lot for the love. And of course I will update soon! I am no longer MIA, and am allowed online again, but only for an hour a day, so the updates will be a lot slower than before… Here, this is your gift! And it _has_ been awhile since you reviewed. I got scared that you went away and left me too….

**Silver Danger Blade: **Actually, I found out how through a magazine, and that's not it. But thanks for trying to help me wiht it anyway. -waves- Do you know you're the ONLY one who did? Some people... Joking! Anyway, thanks alot for the praise, and guess what? We're back. O.o That's a movie about dinosaurs I haven't seen in years... We're back.. But I digress... Again...

Because I'm an idiot, and extremely sick right now, I have no clue who else reviewed, but thanks to those who did, here is the gifts for all who reviewed... -throws gifts out to reviewers then sits in a chair and nearly dies coughing- Enjoy the fic...

(Start)

Bakura reined his horse in, stopping in front of a tomb. "Look." Yumiko looked to where he pointed. "Damn it! That snake!" The black snake was indeed back. It slithered over, and looked up at her. "Is it stalking me or something!" "Probably is," Bakura answered. "Great. Stalked by a black snake. Damn it all. Why Ra? _Why_!" Bakura chuckled. "Look at it this way. Now ya have a loyal servant who is lethal, portable, barely eats, and best of all, it'll never back talk to you or disagree," he said jokingly. "Oh yay. Just what I need!" she said sarcastically. "We're not going in there, are we?" "Duh." She looked at him. "Uh, hello? I'm not a tomb robber! I do houses, money, and all the 'normal' stuff! _Not tombs_!" He shrugged, no longer on his horse. "Afraid of the Gods?" he mocked. "They don't exist to me anymore. I don't want to disturb the dead for a reason…" "Such as?" "My own reasons." "Mhm. Well, either come in with us, or stay out here with him." He pointed to the snake. She shuddered. "You love torturing me, don't you?" "Yes. Are you coming or not?" "Fine…" She got off of Shirkna, grumbling. "You behave Diablo Shirkna," she warned. He nudged her. She patted his head and followed Bakura.

"It's creepy down here… _Really_ creepy…" Yumiko muttered. Bakura shrugged, indifferent to her whining, and stopped. "Someone give me something heavy-ish," he ordered, studying the path. Kadir handed him a fist-sized rock, which he tossed. It landed a few feet away, and a slight click was heard, followed by a low rumble. "MOVE IT! BACK NOW!" Bakura yelled, pushing Yumiko behind him. They backed up, as a panel slid open and spikes thrust out, followed by more. "Did I say 'creepy'? I meant evil. Evil, creepy, and smelly." "It's a tomb." "Like I said. Evil." As the spikes stopped coming, they continued. "Hey, is it normal to see two of you in a spinning room down here…?" Yumiko slurred. "No, what are yo-" he began turning around. She fell forward, and he threw his arms out, catching her. "What the hell!" He looked up, realizing what had happened. "All of you! Out! _Now_!" he barked. He picked her up and followed the retreating men at a brisk pace.

Upon reaching open air, Bakura ordered them to grab the horses, getting away from the tomb quickly, before lying Yumiko down. "Yumiko, wake up," he said, checking her pulse. It was weak, but there. "Damn it all, why in the name of Anubis didn't we notice!" he growled, shaking her lightly. "Don't you dare die, wake up!" he nearly yelled in her face. He felt her forehead, it was warm. "She better live…" He motioned Kadir over. "Where are the anti-toxins?" Kadir tossed them over, and he snatched the vial out of midair. "Hold her head up!" Kadir obeyed, and Bakura got the liquid down her throat. "One of you, take the demon horse. Let's go." "But the tomb!" "Forget it, it's full of poison gas now," he answered, mounting Ishmi with Yumiko. The men followed.

Yumiko could feel something cold and wet on her forehead. She forced her eyes open, and saw a relieved Kadir. "About time. I was getting worried that Boss would kill someone." "Bakura kill someone? Why?" "You've been out three days, and he's been worried sick. Irritable too. Three guys already have broken hands now." Yumiko sat up, and spotted Bakura eating something slowly. "'Ey Boss! She's awake!" Kadir called. Bakura's head shot up, as Yumiko gave a slight wave and he bolted over, as Kadir left them alone. "You!" He shut up and glared. "Me what?" she asked, shrugging. "You almost gave me a heart attack, nearly dying like that." "Oh, you cared?" He snorted. "I'll take that as a no…" "_Yes_, you idiot!" She looked up at him, surprised. "Of course I cared," he said again, softer this time. She smiled slightly. "That's nice to know. A first, but nice to know." She shifted, moving closer. He sat down. "Don't do it again, do ya hear?" he asked gently, looking out at the men. "I hear." "Good." "Don't you think we should get moving?" "We will." He sat back, leaning against one of the packs. "When?" "When I feel like it." He looked over, and caught her staring at him. "Why you staring at me?" "No reason… I'm tired…" "Then go to sleep." She started to close her eyes, as he did the same. After a moment, he felt her leaning against his shoulder, her breathing even and rhythmic. She was asleep. Without thinking, he smiled, wrapping an arm around her protectively, feeling her snuggle closer. He started to fall asleep himself, as one of the men poked him. "We staying the night?" He gave a nod, and drifted off to sleep a barely visible smile on his face.

Bakura opened an eye. His men were asleep. And their fire'd died down. Yumiko stirred, shivering, and opened her eyes. "Bakura?" she asked sleepily, blissfully unaware of her position. "Wha?" he asked, yawning. "It's cold…" He blinked, and spotted his blanket nearby. He grabbed it, pulling it over them both. "Better?" he asked with another yawn. She nodded sleepily, then blinked, suddenly wide-awake and aware of what was going on. "Bakura?" she began. "I know," he answered simply, before she could say anything, looking at her. She stared up at him, mildly curious and wary. Seized suddenly by and unpredictable urge, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own in a gentle kiss. She gasped, and his tongue slid into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He heard her give a small moan, and pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss, and she gasped, panting slightly, looking up at him. "Bakura…" "Hm?" "What…" she trailed off. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. Yumiko stared for a moment longer, and then closed her eyes. She was still leaning against him, eyes closed, when she felt his hand in her hair. "You smell good… Like apple blossoms…" he whispered, smiling slightly. "Bakura… Do you…?" "Yes…" She opened her eyes again. "When?" He pulled away so he could look at her face, cupping her chin with his hand, a thumb on her cheek. "I figured it out while you were unconscious." She stared back, unsure. He kissed her again, pushing her onto her side. He broke the kiss once again. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "Are you go-?" "I'm not going anywhere Yumiko. Sleep," he answered, pulling her against him. She closed her eyes and happily fell asleep, sighing.

Yumiko's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked. Bakura's bare chest was in front of her face, his arm around her waist. She smiled and looked around, and her eyes fell upon the black snake, only inches away.

(End)

Angela: Cliffhanger! Heh. Well, it took me THREE MONTHS to finally finish typing this up… I procrastinated too long… Sorry! I had so much to do and now finals are coming up soon, in like a month not even… And I also have to deal with my grades being too low and my mom flipping on me for it. So… Sorry to say, BSFABS will be slow to update. However… My newest fic, or poemlet, whichever, should undergo regular updates, at least once a week, since I told my mom it was schoolwork and the teacher, Ra bless him, asked me to post the poems on the site as an extra assignment, which he actually did. But anyway… If you crave my work, just read the poems or something in between, if ya like. Till the next update, ishi, and reviews! I'll give you one of my poems to use freely in your own fic as you choose, provided I get _full_ credit for writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela: Hello everyone. –Sits in a chair- Someone asked me today, why I write things. My answer? I walked away, and as I did, simply said, "I can get lost in it with my friends, and I enjoy helping others like me find a place where they belong, a place to be themselves. Can you get lost in being popular and having no real friends?" They never answered.

YB: …. What does that have to do with this fic?

Angela: Nothing. I just am sick, and feeling pessimistic, sadistic, and sleepy. I needed to say that, since my philosophy side is getting to me…

YB: ….. Mhm…

Angela: … Anyway, usual disclaimer applies, and now we shall get the fic rolling.

(Start)

A sudden shriek startled Bakura awake. He eyes shot open and he looked at Yumiko. She was huddled against him, shaking slightly.

"What is it!" She pointed.

"That… _thing_ was almost on me!" she exclaimed. He sighed.

"I thought it was important, that you were hurt!"

"Sorry… But I _told_ you I hate snakes!"

"Well, ignore it then. That's all I can say right now." Yumiko shuddered, pressed against his chest. He sighed again, and pulled away.

"Come on, we have to get ready to move, and they'll be up any minute. And it's none of their business, keep that mouth shut." She sighed back, following him. She dug through the packs.

"I'll make breakfast…"

"Fine. And check the demon horse, he's been quite unfriendly." Yumiko looked to her horse, which pawed the sand. He stared back, then trotted over, nuzzling her. Snorting at Bakura, it turned and walked away, as Yumiko chuckled and made breakfast. The waking men soon crowded around her and the pot.

"'Ey, Boss… There's some dust being kicked up out there…" one of the scouts murmured. Bakura glanced back at the group behind him, then at the scout.

"Go find out what it is and report back here. You, go tell Kadir to watch Yumiko, and then get back here. We may have to fight," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Kadir, what the hell are they doing?"

"Not sure, 'Iko. Let's find out…"

"Boss said to watch Yumiko, we may have to fight!" said the rider who'd been sent back.

"Alright." Kadir nodded.

"Let's go, 'Iko." Yumiko followed, looking over her shoulder at Bakura.

"He'd better be careful…"

Bakura watched the guards, frowning. _'How'd they find us so fast…?'_

"Bakura, you are under arrest, by the order of Pharaoh Atemu. Alive. Let's go." Bakura snorted at the captain of the guards.

"What, you think I care, or that I'd go?" The captain laughed.

"You will when your woman is in _our_ hands." He nodded in the direction of Yumiko. Bakura's face paled when he saw Bakura's face paled when he saw Yumiko and the others being dragged over. For the first time in his life, he prayed to the Goddess of the Nile, Rumiko. _'Rumiko… I beg you; don't let her get hurt…!'_

Zakari's eyes flew open. _It seems someone is praying to you again, after so long, Daughter. _said Ra's voice in her mind. _'Who is it? Who am I to protect?' Ah, now _that_ would be telling. _And with a chuckle, Ra's voice vanished. Zakari rolled her eyes, and stood.

Yumiko glared at the guard as he threw her at Bakura's feet.

"Now, will you come or must we kill her?"

(End)

Angela: This has already reached six pages. Combine that with the fact that I can hear a cheeseburger with my name on it calling me, and you've got a winning combination for the end of a chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but my computer had a crash, over 35 viruses, and about 200,000 spyware things on it. Hopefully, this time I won't have to worry about losing my stuff. Review, I'll give you… A… shiny new flame-thrower.


End file.
